True Love Can't Never Lie
by Miya Hideaki
Summary: Baekhyun dan juga Kai adalah teman sejak SD, dimanapun mereka berdua selalu bertemu. Namun tak disangka, Kai sejak dulu memendam perasaan terhadap Baekhyun. Namun Kai sendiri sejak dulu selalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, hingga seseorang Taemin yang merupakan kakak Kai dan berwajah mirip dengannya harus menjadi saingannya untuk memperebutkan hati Baekhyun.


**CHAPTER 1**

**True Love Can't Never Lie**

**Summary :**

**Baekhyun dan juga Kai adalah teman sejak SD, dimanapun mereka berdua selalu bertemu. Namun tak disangka, Kai sejak dulu memendam perasaan terhadap Baekhyun. Namun Kai sendiri sejak dulu selalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, hingga seseorang Taemin yang merupakan kakak Kai dan berwajah mirip dengannya harus menjadi saingannya untuk memperebutkan hati Baekhyun. Mengingat Baekhyun sendiri sangat mengagumi Taemin dan selalu menyamakan Kai dengan kakaknya. Sehingga hal ini membuat Kai beranggapan jika Baekhyun selalu membuat hatinya terluka. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah Baekhyun sendiri akan segera memahami perasaan Kai atau sebaliknya ...?**

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Taemin**

**Minseok**

**Luhan**

Cinta terkadang begitu membingungkan, menyulitkan, dan membuat seseorang enggan untuk mengakuinya. Cinta adalah suatu hal yang aneh, jika manusia menggenggamnya terlalu longgar maka ia akan lari dengan mudahnya. Cinta terkadang membuat orang yang lemah menjadi kuat dan orang kuat akan menjadi lemah seperti dirinya sekarang ini. Kenapa orang begitu mudah mengungkapkan segala yang berbau pernyataan cinta pada pasangan mereka, sedangkan ia sendiri tidak. Boro-boro mengungkapkan perasaan, berkirim surat saja tidak pernah dibalas. Memang benar tak ada salahnya setiap orang menyukai seseorang. Hanya saja semua itu butuh proses. Dan proses itu tidak akan langsung berujung pada finalnya, ingat proses itu butuh waktu. Pelan tapi pasti itu akan jauh lebih baik...

"Kau menyukainya, kan?" tanya seorang pria sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Jangan sok tahu, aku tidak menyukainya bodoh!" jawab salah seorang pria sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau munafik ... Ingat itu ! "

"Apa yang kau katakan, aku tidak munafik bodoh!"

"Kalau tidak munafik, kenapa kau berkata seperti pecundang? Asal kau tahu, kau mengkhianati dirimu sendiri!"

"Aku tidak mengkhianati diriku sendiri Luhan, hanya saja aku merasa bahwa gadis itu selalu membuatku penasaran. Kau tahu alasannya? Karena dia selalu mencari masalah denganku, ingat itu!"

"Bukankah, kau yang sering mencari masalah dengannya ... Aku dengar sejak kecil kau sudah menyukainya, hingga kau terus-terusan mengganggunya, eoh? "

"Berhenti membahas masa kecil ... aku bosan mendengarnya! Kau tahu dia sekarang jauh lebih sering mencari masalah denganku, ingat itu ...!"

"Oh, oke baiklah ... hanya gara-gara itu saja, selama ini kau menyuruh orang untuk mengikutinya? Benar-benar konyol!"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku ... Hah sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ayo kita berangkat sekolah!"

"Baiklah, tapi sebentar. Aku mau ambil ponsel dulu, ya?"

"Terserah kau, cepat jangan lama-lama!"

"Siap ... laksanakan!"

Di kesempatan lain terdapat dua anak yang merupakan satu komplotan, mereka bernama Baekhyun dan Minseok yang merupakan gadis idola di sekolahnya. Mereka berdua terkenal dengan kekompakan dan juga kecantikan yang tiada tara. Kedua gadis ini sepertinya harus menjalani masa – masa menyebalkan, karena mereka berdua harus mengalami masa hukuman. Benar-benar kasihan, gadis-gadis populer seperti mereka harus mendapatkan hukuman. Peluh sudah membasahi tubuh keduanya, hingga salah satu dari mereka terus membenamkan wajah cantiknya.

"Seokki ... aku lelah, kajja kita duduk dulu ya?" ajak seorang gadis yang terus merengek itu.

"Kita dihukum Baekhyun, kapan pekerjaannya akan selesai jika kita istirahat terus?" jawab gadis yang dipanggil Minseok itu.

"Tapi, aku lelah ... hueeeee! Aku ingin pulang, Mommy Daddy... tolong anakmu ini!" rengek gadis itu.

"Sudahlah Baekki, jangan mengeluh terus. Kajja kita kerjakan bersama-sama, aku yakin sebentar lagi akan selesai. Ayo ... !" ajak Minseok sambil menarik tangan sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak mau, Seok! Aku benar-benar lelah, you know?"

"Aku juga lelah, Baekki. Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengerjakannya, nanti aku akan bilang pada Taeyeon sonsaengnim untuk menambah hukumanmu karena kau tak mau bekerja!"

"Jangan, Seokki chagi. Tapi Seokki, aku lelah. Izinkan aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya!"

"Berani ke kelas aku akan ..."

Byurr ...

"Seokki, kau ... Baiklah aku akan membalasmu ya! Kyaaaaaaa ... rasakan ini Minseokki, gara-gara kau... bajuku basah!"

"Weekk ... tidak kena Baekki, ayo kejar! Ayo kejar Baekki, aku tahu kau tidak bisa lari sepertiku, kan?"

"Enak saja ... kau fikir aku selemah itu! Aku tidak akan kalah dengan atlet amatiran sepertimu! Hhyyaaaa ..."

Kedua gadis itu terus melanjutkan aksi kejar-kejarannya sambil menyemprotkan air satu sama lain. Tak peduli dengan hukuman membersihkan lorong sekolah yang panjang itu, mereka tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Saling kejar-kejaran, menyemprotkan air satu sama lain. Tak sadar dengan kelakuan yang mereka lakukan, dari kejauhan terlihatlah seorang pria berkulit putih yang menenteng tasnya dan memelototi mereka.

"Kaliannnnnnnnnnn ...!" teriak pria itu dari lorong yang tengah ramai lalu lalang siswa-siswi menjalankan aktifitas mereka. Pria itu benar-benar marah melihat kelakuan dua gadis manis di depannya itu. 'Benar-benar bocah aneh, dan tidak tahu tanggungjawab ...!' batin pria itu sambil menahan amarahnya. "Hey, kalian berdua! Kalian tuli atau apa, hah? Hentikan aktifitas bodoh kalian itu, atau aku akan menambah hukuman kalian! Hentikannnnnnnn ... !"

Hening...

Tak ada suara apapun. Semuanya bungkam. Kali ini suasana benar-benar menjadi begitu menakutkan. Segala aktifitas manusia yang berada di tempat itu seolah-olah berhenti begitu saja, hanya suara dentingan jam yang berasal dari sebuah kelas yang terdengar.

"Kalian berdua, benar-benar membuatku geram. Kalian menjalani masa hukuman, dimana selama 2 hari ini kalian harus membersihkan lorong sekolah, toilet, dan juga perpustakaan. Seharusnya dengan adanya hukuman seperti ini kalian akan jera, dan menjalankan semuanya dengan baik-baik. Masih beruntung aku memberi keringanan pada kalian, kalian benar-benar membuatku kecewa. Kalian tidak bekerja dengan baik, dan oh ya ... kalian berdua tadi main semprot-semprotan air, kan? Dan baju kalian basah, jika songsaenim tahu akan hal ini pasti kalian akan dimarahi...Sebagai ketua OSIS yang disiplin tentu saja aku akan melaporkan hal ini. Dan menambah hukuman kalian ...!" cerocos sang Ketua OSIS panjang lebar, namun kedua gadis yang ada di depannya itu hanya ber 'O' ria. Benar-benar gadis bebal.

"Kalian berdua mendengar perkataanku tidak?" tanya pria itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada kedua gadis itu.

"Hah, tentu saja kami mendengarnya Pak Ketua! Asal Pak Ketua tahu, kami ini anak baik-baik tentu saja kami mendengar semua ocehan bapak yang panjang nan keren itu!" jawab salah satu gadis yang bernama Minseok. "Asal bapak tahu, sejujurnya kami sangat takut dengan hukuman bapak! Namun karena bapak memberikan hukuman seperti ini, itu membuat kami benar-benar keberatan. Kami berdua ketinggalan pelajaran selama 2 hari, pak!. Selain itu perlu bapak ketahui, padahal aku sendiri akan mengikuti lomba atletik! Bagaimana jika dengan hukuman bapak seperti ini akan membuatku kelelahan, terus tiba-tiba aku pusing, dan berakhir hingga masuk rumah sakit ... aku akan gagal nantinya!" kata Minseok si gadis menggemaskan itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kali ini sang ketua OSIS akan dibuat takut olehnya.

"Huuekkk, sejak kapan kau menjadi berlebihan seperti ini Seok?" bisik gadis disampingnya .

"Hanya akting, Baekki. Kau kan mengajarkanku ... !" jawab Minseok tenang, sambil tersenyum berpura-pura.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Jangan macam-macam denganku! Atau aku ..."

"Hahaha ... kami tidak akan macam-macam dengan Pak Ketua OSIS nan tampan, pintar, dan juga baik hati ini. Asal bapak tahu, tentu saja kami akan mematuhi segala perintah bapak, benar kan Seokki sayang ...?" dusta salah seorang gadis sambil menarik-narik dasi kupu-kupu Sang Ketua OSIS yang bernama Kim Suho.

'Keluarkan segala jurusmu Baekhyun, kau pasti bisa menaklukkan iblis ini. Kepala Sekolah saja bisa kau taklukkan, kenapa pria sok ini tidak?' batin Bekhyun sambil terus berbbuing-bbuing ria di depan Suho. Jikalau boleh jujur, pria itu benar-benar jijik diperlakukan kedua gadis ini. Perutnya benar-benar ingin muntah mendengar kedua gadis tersebut yang terus membual di depannya. 'Gadis gila, benar-benar ingin menjatuhkan reputasiku! Bagaimana jika yang lain tahu kalau aku diperlakukan seperti ini, disentuh-sentuh, digrepe-grepe, kedua gadis ini terus menggodaku. Ya Tuhan, maafkanlah aku, ampuni dosaku. Singkirkan tangan kedua gadis ini, benar-benar membuatku geli. Lebih baik aku pergi, daripada mengatasi kedua gadis sialan ini' batin Suho sambil berdoa pada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

"Hah, kalian berdua ... benar-benar kurang ajar! Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini, daripada melihat kalian terus-terusan. Aku anggap hukuman kalian selesai sampai disini, daripada kalian terus nerocos tak jelas di depanku. Aku benar-benar jijik melihatnya!" ujar Sang Ketua OSIS sambil berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan kedua gadis itu.

"Yes, berhasil ..."

"Kau benar-benar menakjubkan Baekhyun, kau hebat!"

"Setidaknya usahaku tidak sia-sia mengusir pria busuk itu, kau tahu selama dia menjadi Ketua OSIS, sekolah ini semakin banyak peraturan. Namun peraturan itu hanya manipulasi belaka, kan?"

"Iya, semenjak dia menjadi Ketua OSIS banyak sekali masalah. Namun satu pun dari masalah itu tak dapat terselesaikan dengan baik. Dia itu hanya bicara ini itulah ... tapi sama sekali tak ada tindakan! "

"Benar sekali, untuk itu aku sangat benci dengannya dan juga anak buahnya. Karena dia kita diadukan ke guru killer itu! Benar – benar menyebalkan, seumur hidupku aku baru sekali di hukum seperti ini!"

"Gadis sepertimu mana pernah kenal dengan yang namanya hukuman. Benar kan?"

"Kau menghinaku?"

"Hehehe, kau tersinggung ya? Maaf ya, maaf ..."

"Baiklah, aku tidak apa-apa. Lain kali aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Ingat itu ..."

Kedua gadis itu kini telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka, setidaknya mereka sudah tidak lagi capek-capek datang pagi hari untuk menyapu sekolah, membersihkan lorong sekolah, dll. Betapa bahagianya mereka melalui semua hukuman ini. Jika bukan karena Ketua OSIS bodoh itu, mungkin kedua gadis ini tidak akan menerima hukuman seberat ini. Keduanya sedang berlenggang menuju kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran mereka. Walaupun waktu pelajaran pertama akan segera habis , namun setidaknya mereka bisa memanfaatkan waktu mereka untuk mengejar ketertinggalan pelajaran mereka selama 2 hari ini.

"Oh ya, nae Baekki tersayang aku duluan ya?"

"Oke, sayang. Kiss nya mana?"

"Sini sayang, mmuach ... :* "

"Mmuach... bye bye seokki sayang!"

Salah seorang gadis yang bernama Baekhyun kini dengan langkah sigapnya menuju ke kelasnya. Dia memang gadis yang unik, terkadang manja, menyebalkan, pervert, namun di suatu sisi dia akan merubah sifatnya itu. Gadis itu melewati sebuah lorong yang menampakkan seorang laki-laki berkulit tan yang sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang. Wajahnya datar, sedatar papan tulis. Rambutnya dibiarkan berantakan, dengan seragam yang tak kalah berantakan juga. Memang itu adalah stylenya.

"Wow, ternyata kau ... Kai. Aku kira siapa?"

"Ada apa?"

"Ini jam pelajaran, kenapa kau ada disini. Nanti kau dimarahi gurumu lhoh, cepat pergi ke kelasmu!"

"Bukan urusanmu !"

"Oh ... baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi ke kelas dulu ya, bye mmuach ..."

"Cih ... benar-benar gadis menjijikkan!"

"What? Apa yang kau bilang tadi? Aku menjijikkan... Hello, kau jauh lebih menjijikkan. Penampilanmu benar-benar membuatku muak bodoh!"

"Setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu, kau seperti wanita tidak punya malu. Menjijikkan!"

"Aku tidak tahu malu? Oh benarkah ...?"

"Cih, apa aku harus menunjukkan semuanya padamu? Kau itu seperti wanita penggoda . Nah itu tadi ... sampai-sampai kau menggoda si Ketua OSIS!"

Deg ...

Mulut gadis itu bungkam, refleks gadis itu menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Shock memang, serasa terhantam batu hingga ke kutub utara, tubuhnya terasa benar-benar mengejang, telinganya begitu panas mendengar kata-kata pedas pria itu, dan tentu saja hatinya seolah-olah begitu rapuh. Kenapa pria ini selalu mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menjijikkan, dan yang paling parah adalah kata-kata 'kau itu seperti wanita penggoda!' ... Apa salahnya selama ini? Ia akui memang selama ini ia tak pernah menggoda laki-laki manapun, selain Suho ... Ketua OSIS nan menyebalkan itu. Ingat ini adalah salah satu misinya untuk mengelabuhi seseorang. Namun terkadang orang sepertinya selalu salah menafsirkan perbuatannya itu. 'Menjijikkan' kata-kata itu selalu terucap dari mulut pria itu.

"Kau ... kenapa kau selalu mengatakanku menjijikkan, hah? Apa salahku terhadapmu? Sejak dulu kau selalu seperti ini, Kai ... Asal kau tahu siapa yang sering mencari masalah duluan? Aku atau kau, hah?" teriak gadis itu menahan emosinya.

"Tentu saja kau ..." jawab pria itu singkat sambil menunggingkan senyum liciknya.

"Apa? Kau ... benar-benar membuatku muak, aku lelah Kai harus berhadapan denganmu. Sampai kapan aku dan kau akan seperti ini, Kai? Sampai kapan ... Aku lelah ... Seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku menemukan seseorang yang menyebalkan sepertimu! Kau ... benar-benar membuatku marah, aku muak melihatmu Kai! Ingat itu... "

Gadis itu benar-benar marah, baru kali ini ia naik darah seperti ini. Orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan, ingin rasanya ia membunuh pria itu. Kalaupun di dunia tidak ada perlindungan Hak Asasi Manusia, mungkin dia akan membunuh pria itu sekarang juga. Dengan emosi yang tak terbendung lagi, gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan sang pria. Sedangkan Sang Pria hanya menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan mulut yang ternganga. Gadis itu benar-benar unik menurutnya, baru kali ini ada seorang gadis cantik yang berani melawannya. Biasanya pria sepertinya tentu saja bisa menaklukkan gadis manapun dengan satu kali tatapan. Tindakannya benar-benar ceroboh, sebetulnya dari hati yang terdalam ia menyukai gadis itu. Namun terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkan segala perasaanya itu. Menyesal mungkin~

"Ahh ... Kai, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau sebodoh itu, hah? Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa kau bodoh sekali ... Arghhhh ... Tindakanmu bertentangan dengan isi hatimu, Kai! " gumamnya mengacak rambutnya. "Aku tahu semua itu butuh proses, tidak mungkin kau akan langsung mengungkapkan segala perasaanmu, sedangkan kau sendiri selalu menyakiti gadis itu. Kau selalu mengatainya menjijikkanlah, bodoh lah, gadis murahan lah , dsb. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kai. Shit ... baru kali ini aku merutuki diriku sendiri seperti ini, gadis itu 'Byun Baekhyun' kau benar-benar membuatku gila!" .

Dentingan jam menunjukkan pukul 11.30 KST, bel istirahat berdering. Lalu lalang siswa – siswi berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya. Ada yang pergi ke perpustakaan, ke kantin, ataupun pergi ke berbagai tempat favorite mereka. Seperti kedua gadis manis ini, mereka berdua lebih sering datang ke tempat rahasia mereka, yaitu di bawah sebuah pohon cemara besar yang terletak di belakang kelas mereka. Tempat ini tidak terlalu menjadi favorite banyak murid, karena hanya orang-orang tertentu saja bisa memasuki area ini. Kedua gadis itu, nampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Gelak tawa terkadang muncul dari keduanya, saling menertawakan satu sama lain.

"Hey, Seokki Baby. Aku tadi bertemu dengan pria berengsek itu!" ujar Baekhyun sambil memanyunkan bibir pinknya.

"Ada apa, Baekki sayang? Kau bertemu siapa? Sebentar ... biar kutebak dulu ... jangan-jangan kau bertemu dengan Kai, kan?" tanya Minseok sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Iya asal kau tahu ya ... tadi dia mengejekku, tahu!"

"Cup.. cup...cup jangan menangis, ne? Memangnya dia mengejek bagaimana, sayang? Apa dia menyakiti hatimu lagi?"

"Tentu saja tadi dia menyakitiku, sejak dulu kan dia selalu menyakitiku ... kau tahu dia tadi mengataiku menjijikkan dan tak tahu malu ... seperti itu, Seokki! Aku benar-benar jengkel dibuatnya ..."

"Sabarlah, Baekki sayang. . . ."

"Sabar bagaimana? Aku sudah cukup sabar dengannya, sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya pria berengsek itu selalu berlaku jahat denganku! Apa salahku selama ini ..."

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu ..."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin Seokki, kau tahu sendiri kan dia selalu mencari masalah denganku!"

"Baekki Baby, mungkin ini semua hanya tipu daya belaka. Kau tahu tabiat Kai kan...?"

"Aku tidak tahu ..."

"Maksudku kau tahu tabiat Kai yang gengsian dan sok keren itu, kan?"

"Iya aku tahu, lalu apa hubungannya dengan semua itu Seok baby?"

"Haish... kau ini, tentu saja semua itu ada korelasinya. Asal kau tahu aku pernah menonton sebuah film. Ceritanya hampir sama seperti apa yang kau alami, dimana sang tokoh pria itu sebenarnya menyukai seorang gadis favorit di sekolahnya. Namun ia gengsi untuk mengungkapkan semuanya, berawal dari situlah ia memiliki ide untuk menjahili si gadis yang disukainya itu dengan cara menganggunya ketika mereka berada di sekolah. Dan endingnya nih, mereka berdua yang dulu notebanenya sebagai musuh bebuyutan berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Kenapa kau malah bercerita tentang sebuah film? Ini dunia nyata Seokki, bukan telenovela ingat itu!"

"Lhoh asal kau tahu ya Baekki, kata Mommyku cerita-cerita seperti itu sebetulnya benar-benar terjadi di kehidupan nyata. Hanya saja terkadang seseorang mempunyai imajinasi lebih untuk menambah feel ceritanya!"

"Kau mengkaitkannya dengan masalahku ini ...?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, Baek ..."

"Tapi itu hanya sandiwara dan imajinasi belaka, Seokki. Yang namanya musuh itu akan tetap menjadi musuh. Ingat itu ...!"

"Kapan kau akan berdamai dengannya, eoh? Dasar ... Kalian berdua memang sama-sama keras kepala ... Tapi awas lhoh ya, jika kalian berdua nanti saling mencintai!"

"Mustahil ..."

"Kau terlalu polos Baekki, kau tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya jatuh cinta makanya kau tidak pernah merasakan hal-hal seperti itu!"

"Apa kau bilang ... tentu saja aku mengenal sekaligus pernah jatuh cinta bodoh!"

"Dengan siapa? Dengan senior SD mu itu ..."

"Senior SD ku, siapa itu ? "

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan senior Taemin, kakaknya Kai... wahahahahaha ... "

"What ...? Seokki my honey berry lovely, kenapa kau malah membahas Taemin sunbaenim lagi, sih? Jika aku mengingatnya, aku akan sulit move on tahu ..."

"Wahahahaha ... padahal itu cinta masa kecil! Tapi kau terlalu menanggapinya, Baby. Kau benar-benar aneh, tahu ..."

"Biarin, week ... namanya juga anak kecil!"

"Bersikaplah dewasa Baekki, honey. Belajarlah sedikit-sedikit dengan hal yang namanya cinta. Ingat kau sudah dewasa, sudah kelas 12. Sebentar lagi lulus, lupakan cinta masa kecilmu yang pahit itu. Hahahahaha ..."

"Berhenti menertawakanku, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak menertawaimu, oh ya satu lagi pastikan jika perkataanku soal Kai itu benar. Pahami perasaannya Baekhyun, aku tahu sebetulnya dia menyukaimu!"

"Darimana kau tahu soal hal itu, Seok ?"

"Ada seseorang yang memberi tahukanku Baek, maka dari itu aku tahu tentangnya!"

"Siapa orang itu? Dia sok sekali..."

"Luhan ..."

"..."

"Kau tahu Luhan adalah sahabatnya Kai, tentu saja dia lebih tahu tentang perasaan Kai daripada kau ..."

"..."

"Sebetulnya dia tak ingin menceritakan ini semua, karena Kai bilang ini belum saatnya kau tahu perasaannya! Luhan sendiri juga ingin aku merahasiakan semua ini padamu. Tapi aku tahu, jika kau tak segera mengetahui isi hati Kai maka kau akan menyesalinya. Aku tak mau jika kau tiba-tiba kecewa dengan Kai..."

"..."

"Baek... kau kenapa?"

"Anieyo ... Seok, apa ini benar Kai menyukaiku? Aku takut, Seok. Dia sejak dulu selalu menyakitiku Seok, aku takut jika dia memanfaatkanku. Hatiku belum bisa menerima semua ini, Seok. Aku belum siap menerimanya ..."

"Baekki ... semua itu butuh proses. Jangan kau terlalu berburuk sangka dengan Kai, karena sebetulnya Kai punya perasaan yang tulus terhadapmu."

"Tulus ... ? Semua yang dilakukannya itu tulus ...! Dia selalu menyakitiku, Seok. Sejak dulu dia membenciku, dan sekarang kau bilang dia tulus mencintaiku ...!"

"Cup cup cup... aku mengerti semua perasaanmu Baek, aku tahu apa yang dilakukan Kai terhadapmu adalah hal yang salah. Dia terlalu gengsi mengungkapkan semua perasaannya! Maka dari itu, aku sebagai sahabatmu akan selalu mendukung apa yang akan kau lakukan selagi yang kau lakukan itu baik. Mulai sekarang berbaiklah dengan Kai, lupakan sedikit demi sedikit hal buruk yang dilakukan oleh Kai terhadapmu. Jika kau sedikit melupakannya dan membuka hatimu, aku yakin semua akan kembali seperti dahulu! Percayalah ..."

"Tapi Seokki ... aku belum siap. Aku tidak mau berbaik hati dengannya!"

"Sampai kapan, hah? Sampai Taemin melamarmu?"

"Hehehe ... begitu juga boleh!"

"Dasar ... di kepalamu cuma ada Taemin itu ... !"

"Namanya juga mencintai... sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggunya!"

"Kau gila, Baek. Di otakmu cuma ada Taemin itu saja ... memangnya setampan apa dia itu?"

"Setampan Pangeran ... pokoknya dia jauh lebih tampan daripada si Kkamjong..."

"Kkamjong ...? Siapa itu ...?"

"Kai ... hehehe..."

"Hah ?"

**Flashback :**

Siang hari di sebuah sekolah dasar yang terletak tak jauh dari ibukota Seoul, terdapat seorang anak yang mengenakan seragam sekolah berwarna biru yang sedang menunggu seseorang yang menjemputnya. Dengan sabar anak ini terus menunggu orang yang akan menjemputnya. Namun orang itu tak kunjung datang. Sambil mengerucutkan bibir manisnya, gadis itu terus mengamati arah jalanan yang biasa dilalui olehnya. Tak lama datanglah seseorang anak laki-laki kecil menenteng tasnya. Sejak tadi si pria kecil ini menunggui seseorang di depannya ini. Berharap tak ada yang menjemput, agar ia bisa mengantarkan seseorang ini berdua.

"Belum pulang ..." kata pria itu mengeluarkan arogansinya.

"..."

"Kau tuli ..." tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tidak ..." jawab seseoarang itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Imut ... pria kecil itu terus mengamati wajah gadis di depannya ini dengan terkagum-kagum. Bisanya Tuhan menciptakan makhluk seperti ini. Walaupun terkadang gadis di depannya ini menyebalkan, namun di keadaan seperti ini seolah-olah jiwanya memutar balikkan sesuatu. Pria kecil ini memang menjadi pengagum rahasia dari gadis manis itu, tapi ia selalu menyembunyikan semuanya. Karena ia tahu, gadis di hadapannya memang tak menyukainya, gadis itu lebih menyukai seseorang yang jauh lebih hebat daripada dia, yaitu kakaknya. Maka dari itulah, pria kecil ini selalu berlaku tak baik pada sang gadis yang dikaguminya karena ia sangat tak suka jika gadis itu selalu membela kakaknya. Ia ingin jika gadis itu sedikit meliriknya, mengajaknya bicara, ataupun menyapanya. Tapi itu sangatlah tidak mungkin, mengingat mereka berdua adalah musuh bebuyutan.

"Heh ... kau kenapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

"..."

"Kau kenapa? Jangan melamun ... kau nanti tambah jelek!" kata gadis itu menepuk pundak pria kecil yang kini sedang melarutkan pikirannya.

"Hah ...! Apa yang kau lakukan, jangan pegang – pegang ..."

"Kau ..."

"Apa, hah?"

"Jelek ... wekkkk..."

"Apa katamu tadi ..."

"Jelek ..."

"Your skin is black ... hahaha!"

"Cih, beraninya kau mengataiku! Awas kau ..."

"Apa kau mau mengancam ?"

"Ani ...kau ... aku antar pulang, ya !"

"Tidak ... sopirku sudah menjemputku! Bye, kkamjong ...aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi? Kau memanggilku siapa tadi ...?"

"Kkamjong ..."

"Dari siapa kau tahu nama panggilanku, hah?"

"Taemin Oppa, wekkkkk ... aku pulan dulu ya, kkamjong! Jangan lupa setelah pulang nanti kau bersihkan tubuhmu itu hingga kulitmu benar-benar bersinar! Hahahahahaha ... "

"Apa katamu tadi? Awas ya, aku bunuh besok kau!"

"Bunuh saja!"

"Sial ... aku gagal lagi ..."

**Flashback off**

**.**

Baekhyun terus melamun mengingat kejadian di masa lalunya dengan Kai. Walaupun mereka kerap sekali bertengkar, namun ada hal-hal konyol yang kadang membuat mereka akur sejenak. Mereka adalah teman satu SD, jadi apapun yang Baekhyun senangi, Kai juga akan tahu semuanya. Hanya saja dulu Kai biasa dipanggil dengan Jongin, namun akibat popularitasnya terus berkembang sehingga ia menjadi jauh terkenal karena bakatnya di dunia dance maupun di dunia olahraga semakin melesat maka lama-kelamaan ia dipanggil dengan Kai.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" tanya Minseok pelan.

"Tidak ada, hanya teringat dengan seseorang!"

"Siapa? Taemin lagi ..."

"Bukan, tapi adiknya ... Oh ya, Seokki kajja kita kembali ke kelas! Sebentar lagi bel masuk..."

"Ahhh ... arrasseo ..."

.

Siang hari ini terasa begitu panas, tak ada angin yang berlalu. Benar-benar menyebalkan, matahari serasa berada di atas ubun-ubun. Sedangkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 KST, semua siswa telah menyelesaikan aktifitas makan siangnya. Sudah saatnya untuk kembali ke kelas, mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

"Kai, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya? Jangan lupa ganti bajumu itu, keringatmu benar-benar bau! " ujar salah seorang pria yang bernama Luhan.

"Hn, iya. Kembalilah jika kau ingin ke kelas ... Aku akan ganti baju dulu! " jawab pria itu sambil mengelap keringat dengan handuk putih kecil miliknya. Benar-benar pria yang rajin, di siang hari nan panas ini ia terus berlatih basket bersama dengan temannya yang bernama Luhan. Walaupun mereka bukan berasal dari klub olahraga yang sama, namun mereka selalu mengisi waktu bersama-sama. Di waktu longgar mereka menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih basket ataupun sekedar berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Tujuannya sih untuk memperbaiki stamina mereka, sekaligus untuk bertukar pikiran menyusun startegi pertandingan. Maklumlah keduanya sama-sama atlet yang sangat berperan penting untuk menjaga nama sekolah mereka, apalagi sebentar lagi akan diadakan pekan olahraga nasional. Dimana mereka berdua akan ikut berjuang merebutkan kejuaraan, baik di cabang lari yang sudah digeluti oleh Luhan ataupun basket seperti apa yang digeluti oleh Kai sekarang.

"Jam berapa ini? Aku rasa tidak akan telat lagi ..."gumamnya sambil berkonsentrasi mengelap rambutnya yang basah akan keringat itu. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia berlari menuju ke kelasnya yang letaknya agak jauh dari lapangan basket. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, sama sekali ia tak berkonsentrasi pada jalan yang dialaluinya ataupun dengan orang yang melihatnya dari dalam kelas mereka, tak sadar ia menabrak seseorang yang berasal dari arah yang berbeda.

Brukkk~

"Aww ... Oh God ... ini sakit sekali, hah bibirku! Andwae bibirku ... bibirku berdarah ... ini akan sakit sekali. Andwae ..." teriak seseorang itu meneteskan air matanya karena terbentur oleh kepala pria yang menabraknya itu.

"Eh maaf ... apa kau tak apa-apa! Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, aku tadi terlalu terburu-buru. Bibirmu terluka ya ..." tanya pria itu menarik dagu gadis itu perlahan-lahan. "Baekhyun ..." ujarnya sedikit kaget karena orang yang ditabrak olehnya adalah Baekhyun. Matilah ia sekarang ... ia bertemu lagi dengannya. Ini akan menjadi peruntungan atau akan menjadi marabahaya untuknya. Ia yakin gadis cerewet itu pasti sebentar lagi akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Kalian tahu betapa menakutkannya Baekhyun jika ia marah, dan berapa panjangnya ia mengoceh jika ia dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan seperti ini. Mungkin ocehannya akan sekeras suara pesawat terbang, dan sepanjang terusan Panama. Bibir gadis itu tengah terluka.

"Kaiiiiii ... Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau selalu mempertemukanku dengan orang seperti ini? Kau lagi ... kau lagi ... aku muak melihatmu. Gara-gara kau bibirku jadi ..." Belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan pembicaraannya. Pria yang biasa dipanggil Kai itu tengah membekap mulutnya dan membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Ssstttt ... jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Aku akan mengobati lukamu, tenanglah! Pliss ... dengarkan aku Baekhyun, kali ini saja. Biarkan, aku berbuat baik terhadapmu! " kata pria itu menggendong Baekhyun.

'Apa-apaan ini ...? Ya Tuhan tolong selamatkan aku, apa yang akan dilakukan Kai terhadapku? Jangan-jangan dia akan memper... Haish, andwae Baekhyun ...andwae! kau tidak boleh berfikiran macam-macam. Percayalah dengan Kai kali ini! Setidaknya dia berbuat baik terhadapmu kali ini ...' batin gadis itu terus berdo'a pada Tuhan.

Pria itu terus menggendong Baekhyun dan membekap mulutnya, ia takut jika gadis itu akan mencak-mencak terhadapnya. Tujuannya baik kali ini. 'Ini adalah awal berdamai dengannya, pergunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik Kai!' batinnya. Ia membawa Baekhyun menuju ke sebuah ruangan serba putih, dan terdapat banyak sekali obat di dalam tempat tersebut. Walaupun di sepanjang perjalanan tadi, banyak sekali pasang mata yang melihat aksinya menggendong Baekhyun dari dalam kelas. Namun pria itu, tak mengindahkan segala tatapan orang-orang itu. Anggap saja mereka iri ...

"Nah sekarang turunlah, aku akan mengobatimu!"

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan segera turun darimu, Kai ..."

"Terserah ... aku malas berdebat denganmu!"

"Dasar pria menyebalkan, tidak ada romantis –romantisnya sama sekali. Tidak menarik ..."

"..."

"Ini sakit sekali, bagaimana nanti? Pasti aku tidak bisa makan setelah ini, andwae ... mommy, daddy ... putri kesayanganmu ini kenapa selalu saja mendapatkan marabahaya sih? Apa kau jarang mendo'akanku?" gumam gadis itu terus memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, kau itu jangan merengek terus. Dongakkan wajahmu itu ..."

"Aniya ... aku akan mengobati lukaku sendiri!"

"Haish ... diamlah! Jangan banyak bergerak, lukamu nanti akan bertambah sakit jika kau bergerak terus!"

"Awww... pelan-pelan, bodoh! Ini bibir bukan sepatu ..."

"Diamlah ... jangan banyak bergerak! Aku akan pelan-pelan ...". Dengan perlahan-lahan pria itu terus mengobati luka Baekhyun. Entah mendapat anugrah dari mana, tiba-tiba pria satu ini berubah menjadi seseorang yang lembut.

Deg ~

Jantung Baekhyun kini serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya, kenapa Kai memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ia mengobati luka-luka Baekhyun dengan sabar. 'Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini' pikir Baekhyun. Pelan-pelan pria itu membalut darah yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Kemudian ia meneteskan beberapa tetes obat luka ke bibir Baekhyun. 'Dengan cara seperti ini aku bisa melihat wajahnya...' batin pria itu. 'Benar-benar dekat, kalau dilihat-lihat wajahnya tampan juga! Mirip dengan Taemin sunbaenim, namun ia terlihat lebih manly, dibandingkan dengan Temin sunbaenim.' batin Baekhyun yang terus menatap setiap wajah Kai.

"Nah sudah selesai ..."

"Ahhh, baiklah ...! Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ..."

"Kau melupakan sesuatu ..."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Ucapan terimakasih ..."

Ucapan terimakasih? Haruskah ia mengucapkannya sekarang, jujur ia belum siap mengucapkan kata-kata mahal seperti terimakasih terhadap pria yang sering menggoda dan mengejeknya. Setidaknya itu adalah salah satu bentuk pertanggungjawabannya. Untuk apa ia repot-repot mengucapkannya. Bisa turun reputasinya! . 'Jangan Baekki, kau tidak boleh mengucapkannya sekarang. Aku tahu pria ini pasti mempunyai motif lain setelah menolongmu tadi. Ingat pencitraanmu Baekki , seperti apa yang dilakukan olehnya terhadapmu' batin gadis itu dengan was – was.

"Ahhh ... aku ..."

"Sudah kuduga dari awal pasti kau tak mau mengucapkannya untukku, kan?"

'Cih ... kata-kata apa itu, benar-benar memuakkan!' batin gadis itu lagi. "Hahaha... kau jadi bekerja seperti ini untuk mendapatkan pujian, eoh?"

"Bukan, hanya sekedar mengetesmu saja ...Gadis sepertimu mana mungkin punya rasa terimakasih pada orang lain."

Deg ~

"Kau ..."

"Apa ? Memang benar, kan? Rubah sifat kekanakanmu itu, Baekhyun. Buang saja semua pencitraanmu itu, bersikaplah lebih dewasa!"

"Kau ... apa yang kau katakan? Jangan-jangan kau tadi menjebakku, ya?"

"Tidak juga, tapi di kesempatan seperti ini alangkah baiknya jika aku sedikit-sedikit mengingatkanmu Baekhyun!"

Bungkam , gadis itu benar-benar bungkam dibuat oleh pria berkulit tan itu. Tanpa basa-basi atau kata-kata apapun, secara langsung pria itu menghinanya, lalu apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Kenapa pria itu menolongnya jika memang membenci Baekhyun. Apakah ini hanya sekedar sandiwara belaka?. 'Kai berbeda dengan Taemin sunbaenim yang aku kagumi sejak kecil itu! Padahal mereka berasal dari rahim yang sama' batin gadis itu.

"Jangan selalu menyamakanku dengan hyungku, ingat itu! Karena aku berbeda dengannya! Dia jauh lebih beruntung dari pada aku, karena dia bisa dicintai oleh gadis sepertimu. Sedangkan aku? Untuk merebut hatimu saja sangat susah, butuh waktu lama untuk memperebutkanmu. Baiklah kalau begitu, kajja kita kembali ke kelas! Dan lupakan semua kejadian tadi. " ujarnya sambil mengelus pelan surai indah Baekhyun.

'Aneh tiba-tiba ia menjadi baik ... apa jangan-jangan dia kesurupan? Hah ... sudahlah, jangan terlalu pedulikan dia! Sejak dulu dia kan, memang aneh!' batin Baekhyun sambil mengikuti langkah Kai.

Thanks for your attention to read my story that has been created, I think this story have many mistakes. So don't forget to review this fanfiction ...

Gomawo ... *bow


End file.
